The Sexiness Of Draco Malfoy
by Lovely Pencil
Summary: As Hermione reveals just how sexy Draco is, Ron broods and Harry gets jealous…of everybody who wants his boyfriend. HarryDraco Slash;


Summary: As Hermione reveals just how sexy Draco is, Ron broods and Harry gets jealous…of everybody who wants his boyfriend. HPDM Slash;

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

:)

--

It was supposed to be a normal day.

But then Ron had to go bragging about some idiotic thing, and then it turned out, it wasn't even _really _about him. Idiot.

"I'm _telling_ you mate," Ron said one morning at breakfast, "She was checking me out!"

Harry and Hermione sighed, not really wanting to tell their friend who that Ravenclaw was _really _staring at during potions class.

"She wasn't staring at you mate." Dean piped up, and Seamus followed up with, "She was staring at the person _in front _of you."

"What are you talking about? The person in front of me was-" He stopped, horrified.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, looking a little smug. Finally, the red head had stopped looking so pompous.

"M-malfoy?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione nodded, trying to keep a straight face, "She was staring at Malfoy. In fact, she even asked him out yesterday."

Harry's head turned to stare at Hermione incredulously_._ "_What_?"

Hermione nodded. "She asked him after potions class."

Harry looked angry, and asked, "What did he say?"

"Why, yes, of course."

"YES?!"

Hermione looked a little surprised at Harry's outburst, "Yes Harry, she was actually quite pretty."

Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say as Harry's expression turned even darker.

He went back to his plate and started muttering at his toast. "Stupid git… was he thinking …teach _him_…"

Hermione stared at Harry, who was muttering incoherently and so quietly that she could only make out certain words.

She turned back to Ron, who was frozen in place, his ego damaged.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, don't be so shocked."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that she fancies Malfoy." Seamus grinned.

"I do not _fancy_ Draco." She glared and turned back to Ron.

"Then what?!"

Harry was sure Ron was turning the same color as his hair by this point.

"Malfoy is pretty, okay? Handsome. Gorgeous. He's probably the best looking person at this school..." She added the last part as an afterthought, completely ignoring Ron's horrified look.

"N-no way! _Hermione_!"

"Don't whine at me Ron." Hermione snapped, "It's the truth. Malfoy has girls from other SCHOOLS that fancy him. Even those girls from Beauxbatons were raving over him, saying how they had never seen a boy look so…delectable." She hesitated on the last word, finding it a little odd that Malfoy was seen as _delectable._

She sighed as Ron's head fell onto the table with a loud _THUNK! _and rattled the plates.

"Ron, don't be so immature. What's the point if he's cute, when he's as evil as a snake? If he were just a little nicer, he would have much more girls asking him out."

Harry promptly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"You on the other hand," she pointed at Ron, "Are nicer, and therefore have a better chance of getting a girlfriend."

Her words made no difference as Ron started to pound his head onto the table.

**BANG!**

"Stupid,"

**BANG!**

"Bloody,"

**BANG!**

"_Git_,"

**BANG!**

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, holding his head so he would stop banging his head on the table. He had knocked over her juice!

THE NERVE.

"Stop sulking. It's ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as Malfoy." Harry uttered, looking at the table like it was dirt on his shoes.

"Not you too Harry."

Ugh.

Boys and their egos.

And although Ron and Hermione were arguing about how Ron should stop injuring his head by smashing it against wood, and how Hermione wasn't a mother and should mind her own damn business because Ron was old enough to decide what he could and could not smash his head against, Harry couldn't pay attention.

He was too busy looking at Malfoy.

--

Later that night, Harry and Draco met at midnight, like they usually do for a snogging session.

Only Harry had to have a _serious _talk with the Slytherin.

So before Draco could begin, Harry stopped him.

"What?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"So I heard someone asked you out." Harry said, trying to be subtle.

Draco raised and eyebrow, "Yes? So?"

"Well, what did you say?"

"Yes." Draco said, as if accepting a date from a girl out when you already have a (secret) boyfriend was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?! Why in hell would you do that?"

Draco stared at Harry, somewhat confused, before a smirk set upon his face.

Harry had to concentrate on something other than Draco's oh so delectable face.

"Don't tell me your jealous…"

Harry blushed scarlet, "No!"

"Oh, then I guess it makes no difference." Draco said innocently, but Harry glared.

"**Malfoy**."

"Fine. I'll cancel. It's not like I REALLY like her, it was just so she would leave me alone. She's been asking me out for, oh, I don't know, the past TWO WEEKS."

Harry stared at him. "..two weeks?"

Draco nodded at him. "Bloody pest wouldn't leave me alone…honestly, her staring scared the shit out of me…" And as Draco trailed off about certain Ravenclaws and how they should stop harassing sexy, intelligent, Slytherins, he didn't notice Harry was right in front of him.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow, we'll show that girl exactly _why _you don't like her."

Draco gaped at Harry, until the Gryffindor swooped down to kiss his lips.

He pulled back and smiled, an actual _smile, _and laughed.

"Sure thing Harry."

--

I've been reading so many fics about how sexy Draco was, so I couldn't resist. [;

--**Itarilde**--


End file.
